


The Bittersweet

by BookishTea



Series: Molliarty [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Biting, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, F/M, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even delicious things can be sour, at another glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bittersweet

                                               

 

Molly blinked at the sunlight that poured from her windows, eyes still adjusting to the change. Stretching her body, she hummed lightly as her hands sought the coolness under her pillow. Remembering last night had her face brightening with a smile, she still ached pleasantly in all the right places.

Soft whispers had mingled with coy looks until they had ended up at her place, which was odd, as Molly wasn't usually the girl to 'put out' after a few dates.

Covered only by her messy hair, she shivered as the light warmed the expansion of her back. Equally warm, a hand slid along her waist. Turning her head to the side, Molly was greeted with the sight of a yawning Jim.

"Hi" he mumbled, voice deep with sleep.

Smiling she whispered "Hi" back, afraid to break the air between them.

Pulling her closer, Jim placed some stray hairs behind her ear. In response, Molly bit her bottom lip, burying her head into his shoulder. Feather-like touches stroked her spine, writing invisible words. It was only until he kept repeating the same symbols over and over again did Molly start paying attention, frowning against his heated skin, she tried to make them out.

_I..._

Violently humming against wood, Jim's cell feverishly vibrated. Stopping his touches, Jim sat up, not bothering to push Molly off. Snatching his phone from the bedside table, he clicked answer before settling back into the bed, dragging Molly with him. Not particularly interested in his conversation, most likely about IT, Molly found herself instead listening to his heartbeat.

"Hullo, I'm busy right now." Molly smiled at that, lips tugging upwards.

"No, it can't be helped." Sighing into her hair, Jim tugged on the strands at random intervals. Some light, while others so hard that it caused her scalp to burn. Hand drifting downwards, his caresses wandered to the peaks of her breasts.

"Well, deal with it" he said while a tone of impatience eased comfortably into his voice. Blinking, Molly pulled herself from his chest and looked upwards.

Staring down at her, Jim gave a smirk. Molly's chest swelled, but a deeper part of her wondered if Jim always appeared so... _confident_. She dismissed it.

His hand slid down further, causing Molly to bite back a moan when it skated along her belly.

"If I must." Jim sighed, snapping Molly's attention back to him. Phone shutting off, lazily he tossed it to the side as he sat up. And this time he did move her, which caused her body to bounce from the force. Confusion etched on her face, there she lay, blanket peeled from her chest.

Not even sparing her a glance, Jim grabbed his clothing from the floor before entering the bathroom. His bottom the last thing she saw before the door clicked shut.

Molly flipped over, pressing her stomach into the mattress. Desperately Molly tried to not let disappointment flood her emotions. But either way there it was, inching until it settled in her gut, gnawing as it went. No matter how hard she tried it always appeared that she attracted men who left her wanting, just like Sherlock.

Dropping her head with a groan, Molly dug her face into her pillow, not stopping until she only felt fabric.

No, she wasn't thinking of Sherlock. Not now, she was with Jim.

"And there's nothing wrong with him" she whispered, almost trying to convince herself. As if summoned, the door popped open to present a recently dressed Jim. Looking too good for a meager assemble of clothes, he smiled at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry, Molls, but work is calling."

Lifting her head up, she tried to give him the best understanding look she could muster.

"It's alright, Jim. I just hope they don't need you for too long." She said, unable to help the tart tone from entering her voice.

Making no comment, he padded over until he hovered by the bed. Fingertips brushing along her cheekbones, he gave her a startling bright smile. Something that meant he knew something she didn't. Dropping his face to her back, he lightly kissed the freckled skin before placing a bite between her shoulders.

Jumping at the sudden pain, quickly Molly turned to face Jim. Lips catching hers, he tasted of unsweetened chocolate and cherries, bittersweet. Sparks ignited behind her eyelids, and every thought of Sherlock was erased. Teeth catching her bottom lip, Molly almost pulled away from this sudden bold attitude. Almost.

Eventually Jim was the one to pull away, eyes blazing with that same knowledge that she had glimpsed before.

"I'll text you later." He breathed, face a bit flushed with his swollen lips. Nodding dumbly Molly watched as he picked up his cell and sauntered out of the room, giving a cocky salute before he left.

Plopping back down onto her bed, Molly sighed as Toby leapt to her side. "Do you think he's the one, Toby?" She asked, but only when she was certain the door to her house closed.

Toby purred as he curled into a soft ball of warmth that had Molly's attitude brightening. Absently she stroked the belly of her pet, whispering "Yeah, me too." And as the seconds morphed into minutes, there Molly lay, musing over the symbols he kept writing on her flesh.

"I...?"

Mouth twisting with a smile, Molly realized that he had written "IOU" continuously on her skin.

_Maybe he's going to take me to dinner_ , Molly thought with a happy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover was done by [whyimmathere](http://whyimmathere.tumblr.com/).


End file.
